A log collecting apparatus, which makes it easy to collect and analyze a log at a time of failure in a system including computers dispersed in a plurality of countries and time zones, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-284520. However, the log collecting apparatus carries out conversion into Unicode after time correction of the log by use of a time zone and a character code which are specific for each machine. Therefore, the log collecting apparatus causes a problem that, in case that a byte string of time information of the log is expressed with a different kind of character code, the time information of the log may not be read correctly. Moreover, the log collecting apparatus causes another problem that, since the log collecting apparatus can not complement the time information in case that a certain log does not include the time information or lacks a part of the time information, the log collecting apparatus can not manage that log equivalently to the other logs. That is, the apparatus, which is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-284520, causes a problem that it is impossible to carry out a proper log management on the basis of the time information.